Twins!
by HieiandKiarra
Summary: a half dog  demon girl finds out she has a twin sister who is part of the yu yu gang. but is there more to her missing twin and her? find out!


Srry my computer lost the _g_ key so it takes a bit to type. This is my first fanfic so please don't comment harshly! The characters name is Matara and she has a twin sister, Kiarra, who ends up with Hiei but that's a different fanfic read that one too! P.s. Amaturasu is not my character nor is Kama'maru they are owned by my friend Victoria and the Yu Yu gang is not mine either. P.p.s. I might have screwed up the story a bit I can't remember how or where Aamaterasu enters the story so srry v! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: Dark Tournament Meeting**_

It was finally the dark tournament and my best friend/teammate Amaterasu was with me enjoying watching these amateurs fight. "This is interesting Ama" I said watching the Yusuke dude fight _damn!_ I thought "you are correct Mat. This is fascinating. If we watch close enough when we battle him we will already know his stratagy. I'm gonna try and concentrate" I watched carefully as Yusuke beat the crap out of his first opponent who's name had slipped my mine. "Wow he's really good at this" I looked over at the rest of their group. _That girl over there looks strangely firmiliar _I thought as I looked at that Kiarra girl _haha what if she is my twin sister that I heard would be here _I thought sarcastically. I pocked the white haired with purple tent girl that sat next o you in the head "Ama look at that girl over there."I pointed to the girl "Who does she look like to you?" she looked then laughed slighty then said "she kinda looks like you" I was taken aback by her words then her face went back to its normal serious manner "wait a minute… Mat isn't your twin sister supposed to be here?" she looked back at me as I kept my eyes on the girl. I shook my head as in a yes movement. We suddenly were snapped out of our thoughts when they announced the winner of the battle was Yusuke. "Time to go find out if that human lover is in fact my sister" I said as I jumped out of the booing stands into the arena where that stupid announcer bitch told me I couldn't be there I glared at her and shot out my claws then flashed my fangs "you wanna mess with me?" I said looking with a face that says if you give me the wrong answer I will kill you. She gulped then ama sweat dropped. Then the bitch spoke "miss you're not suppose to b here but considering m life might be in danger I'll let it slide" she smiled scared like then ran off the platform. I looked I Yusuke then walked up to him. Oddly enough he seemed not to be scared by me. I retracted my claws then plastered a smile across my face "my names Matara" I said out stretching my right hand. He looked at me puzzled then took my hand in his and shook it so hard my butt length hair, white hair stood on ends and my eyes were wide from shock. My inu ears stood up straight when he said "cool name. Mine's Yusuke. Nice to meet ya" he then had a smile that streatched from one human ear to another. I sniffed the hair with my keen nose then looked at the red head._ Strange_ I thought_ he has the smell of a kitsune but also that of a human yet his body shows no rasebulance to a half demon or any fraction of a demon besides his smell which only kitsunes, neko-demon, inu-demo, etc…wait Amaterasu is a water kitsune and she is in heat oh no this isnt gonna end well. She can probibly smell him_ "Matara are you ok?" Yusuke asked as i snapped back into reality "sorry" I said with yet another smile "can you introduce me to the girl over there in your group the one in black, red, and white with really long blond hair with black tips and the black headband?" "Sure" he said as you realized he hadnt letten go of your hand as he pulled you over to the girl "Matara this is Kiarra. Kiarra this is…" he looked at me then Kiarra then me again "are you two related?" he asked as the midget, freak, and strange kitsune looked at Kiarra "yes" we both said as our eyes made contact, me and Kiarra that is. The entire stadium had gone quiet by then as I look my long lost twin sister in the eyes.


End file.
